Why You Shouldn't Play With The Devil
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: What would you do if you wanted power? What would you do if you wanted revenge? Don't let the lust for power get the better of you or you would end up like young Naruto.
1. Attack! The New Technique

A Perfect Reason Why You Shouldn't Play With the Devil Or How I Became A Teenage Meat Puppet For A Nine Tailed Fox

By Ryu No Sendo Tenshi

Chapter One: Attack! A New Technique Formed!

_The universe was coiled and spiraled by the Gods but they were many factors leading to the destruction of the universe. And the situation he was in now, this was one of them.  
_  
He pouted for the last time. He looked with anger at the tree.

"Shoot, I thought I had this technique down... but if I don't. I have to get down if I want to beat Sasuke-teme, become a super-cool-ninja and impress Sakura-chan," he paused for a second, looking glossy-eyed at the sound of hearing his forsaken love for his soon-to-be girlfriend's name coming to life.

_'Oooohhh, Sakura-chan! I will have your heart, mwhahahaha!!' _He laughed manically inwardly but on the outside it was with more of a grin of grim determination but he shook it off and gotten more serious. There was one thing that was going to happen and he was going to complete the technique of the Yondaime; one of his heroes.

Yondaime Hokage, known as Minato Namikaze, who defeat one thousand Stone (Iwa) Ninjas in battle with his prized techniques that Naruto had the great audacity and great pleasure to use. One was the **Rasengan**; the spiraling sphere; learned by the supposedly teacher of the man he idolized. He had to admit, he had his doubts; doubts buzzing on and on in his head but the old pervert came through. Now, it didn't take long for him to complete at least two steps to the **Rasengan**but he could not get down the last one. Man, was it hard!

"Come on, come on." Naruto said with a mantra. He summoned the blue ball and tried rotate his chakra quickly. "And... let it rip!" Naruto droved the ball to the tree but he was blown back... again.

"WOOOOAAAAHHHOOOOOOO!!!" Naruto went flying in the sky with a Mario-like style scream. He fell with a sickening sound that could snap the neck of a weakling but Naruto's body was far from a weakling or normal human. As he sat on his butt, he sighed and scowled at the tree. The burst of chakra may have exploded but the tree was miraculously and ludicrously not.

"Damn, damn, damn! What's going to take to get the technique down? Am I not worthy of this move?" He almost cried and almost fell with a cry but he refused. He never cried and never would again ever since... that day; Naruto shook his head and tried not to get into his dark past, he already a problem on his hands right now. It was this damn technique; the jutsu seemed so easy at first when he got through the first and second stages but now it was hard to keep the rotation of his chakra without the water balloon or trying to pop the ball. The water already had somewhat of a rotation and the balloon would compress and keep the chakra rotated like oxygen and hydrogen or helium like a real balloon. The second stage was more harder but more easier than this one but now he had no water, just chakra. The technique as too astounding and hard for him. He felt like a laborious animal but he would not quit, he would never bow to defeat again.

"Come on, Uzumaki, pick your ass up and do it again. I can't let that old bag show me up." He now remember why he was out here. The old woman named Tsunade had bet him that he couldn't finish the technique in three days. Well, he was on his last now. He tried all the days he had but nothing new in progress. His heart pounded and his veins in his arms twitched. Never has he trained like this but the woman's spiteful words made him work harder and more stronger. He would never train like this, maybe that's why Gaara almost "layeth the smackadown" on him. He almost laughed at the thought of the other hated boy of his village, almost.

Naruto growled with evil and hatred for the tree.

_'The exact reason why I hate trees!!'_

"What can I do now? I'm exhausted." Naruto fell to his butt now. "I want to go to sleep... ugh."

Naruto's blue eyes twined as he felt his eyelids take control but he jumped up, his brain rebooting like a computer.

"No!! I... I have to get up. I can see the _hag's_face laughing at me... laughing at my nindo! Ooohhhh!!! By my name and my by witness know as God himself, I will never quit to arrogant people like her. Never!! Nev-whoa!!" Naruto promptly tripped over a log as he walked with his speech of his. With white eyes, pupil-less like the Hyuugas, he screamed at the discarded log.

"Okay, forget Tsunade-baa baa for a second. I'm going to conquer you, ya stupid log!!" Naruto kicked it but he forgot he had on sandals. He held foot in pain.

"Owee, owee!! Good gods, that smarts!!" He held his almost bleeding toes with pain. "Oh, oh!"

He tried moving it and was happy the toes were not broken, just painfully sore. He sighed in happiness but then glared at the log. "I... _hate_... treeeeeeeesssssssss!!!!!"

----

The blond woman who had young youth and a luxurious body that a older woman like her envious stared out the window with a sick smile that made her own star pupil a little... unnerved of this evil sadist side of a woman she would come to idolize.

"T-Tsunade-sama... should you come to bed?"

She didn't even turn to the black haired, almost average-looking woman but the younger woman could feel her master smirk like a demon.

"I like one more minute to... stare at the moon, will ya Shizune give me that pleasure of watching the boy fail?" Shizune sighed. The older woman looked like a young girl getting a new toy for Christmas.

"Alright but don't stay up too late, Tsunade-sama."

----

**Chapter 1: Attack! Naruto's New Spanking Technique Number One**

Naruto flew back again, sweat dropping down as he now took off his jacket that made him feel was in the way now but he could see the jacket was taking the blows for him, getting a tear in it. "Aw! My jacket, my beautiful orange jacket!!"

He held the jacket, a source of his "fetish" for orange; a happy color, a bright color, perfect for his facade which made him afraid of it being destroyed. It held the painful and angry emotions and memories inside it, veil it from the outside world. Childish anger such as he showed before was backed up by a fake wall of bravado, meaning it was not real, this anger. No, no such thing but the orange jacket of him that held the control of his real anger and real hatred. He would not let them out, no desire to do so.

So all Naruto did was try not to let out tears, a sign of his real emotions. He held the jacket and huffed almost with his real anger. Somewhere, he put the jacket on a slab of rock to keep it from getting more damaged.

"Okay, now... (sighs)... what to do with the jutsu? I can't complete it obviously, I'm too exhausted but maybe I can find a way to rotate it faster! Yeah!!" That's when he did a prancing dance that made him pat himself on the back and a certain blond woman laugh deliciously but nobody could hear the laughter in her room.

Naruto just smiled big time and gave himself a thumbs-up. "Naruto Nero Uzumaki, you are the greatest! Oh yes you are, oh yes you are." Then he gave himself a victory dance again, for the joy of a mocking woman.

Now he held his chin. "But how to do so? I mean, the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** could complete the task but I doubt I could conjure up even one of them now with all of my chakra diminished like this. I can barely even walk! So what can I do... hmmm... maybe---naw. Umm---nope. Wait, I know!! Maybe if I focus even, I can contact the damn demon fox and get some "rent". Hehe, I am so good, nobody can say different."

Naruto held the ram hand seal and remembered what the old fool named Jiraiya told him. "Now, to focus and clear my mind, at first it seem like a bunch of chicken crap but he came through, the old dirty bastard."

After cursing Jiraiya some more, the boy had went and did what he was going to do; go pay the fox a visit.

---

The boy looked around in the familiar caves and the pipes that filled with muck water. He was never so used to his place and this was his own mind. How it bended and twisted beyond his control was beyond him as said. He walked down the path to more and more of the shadows met inside the core of his mind and his brain. It chilled him but he had to stay strong. The demon would mock him and smell his fear and then he could not get his rent.

And so he stayed strong and looked neutral at the demon as he went to the center room with the forty-four feet (or higher) cage. He could see the demon's red eyes glow with amusement as he sees the human come in his domain.

"**And so... here comes the deluded one. Uzumaki, I know why you are here."**Naruto blinked. He never know why Kyuubi spoke in such a tongue with him.

"And you know what I'm here for?"

If the Kyuubi could nod, the blond boy could now feel it. The demon keep up that disturbing smirk with those teeth and those... evil red eyes glaring down at him. Naruto could see it, the demon did not care about what he was asking.

**"And now, I suppose I have to give you 'rent', am I correct, Uzumaki?"**Naruto growled at the demon.

"Listen, you should give it anytime I want! I hold and contain you and you are at my mercy. You can't get out the cage." Ha! That should put him in his place, Naruto thought to himself but in his horror, the demon laughed with evil.

He never saw a monster laugh like that. It was seemed so full of humor or happiness or even amusement but more of a hollow laugh, like the demon thought... that there was a way out which Naruto hoped not. The Kyuubi---The Infamous Nine tailed Fox Demon that attack the village of Konoha about twelve years ago; sealed and entrusted into him by Yondaime Hokage, his hero that would make him proud---was not angry or even moved by that sentence which made Naruto almost regret what he said. The demon just didn't care; which Naruto foolishly thought it can do. After all, was the demon all evil and chakra...?

...guess so.

"**Ah, Uzumaki, you are amusing. Watching you fail at such a simple technique was tickling my fur already but watching say such a hypocritical remark and you yourself does not know how the seal works makes me laugh a million times but since you are here for my chakra, I will give you a tip."**

Naruto could not believe it. A tip from the demon.

"You're trying to help me? The King of Hell himself?"

All the demon did was grin and said nothing about that remark like it was nonexistence.**"Now, to use this technique, what have you learned?"**

Naruto pondered about this for a few minutes. "Well, I learn that the technique requires me to rotate, power up, compress and control my chakra. The first was fairy easy because the water is easy to move with my chakra. Then, the second stage, I was using a rubber ball and I was suppose to rotate my chakra and give massive amounts of my chakra to let out the air and pop it. Now, it's the third stage. It was harder but I accomplished it but the third stage requires me to compress and control it and keep it from exploding. I have horrible control and why is that?"

The demon chuckled with amusement.**"Now, the thing about you humans is that the only thing that is amusing that your Gods made was your body. Your body absorbs and adapts to anything nature can dish up. That makes you somewhat superior to anything on this planet except demons. We are also able to adapt but the thing that makes us superior that our body's chakra can be very destructive. Because of my containment, your body's chakra is very destructive but my chakra control is superior because my chakra can solidify and compress. Yours can not because your chakra is hardly visible. Only letting out massive amounts of killer intent and chakra can it become invisible. So, if you use my chakra, the technique you are trying to complete will solidify and become a dense object that you can throw."**

Naruto became giddy. "R-Really?"

**"Yes. It would be stronger than that technique you can trying and the chakra will not be need to be control. The more chakra you use of me, the more the chakra is more destructive. To draw more of my chakra, you have think and contact me to give some to you. Now, I will give you it, this... "rent"."**

Naruto could practically feel the power flowing through his veins. It was just a small portion of it and yet, he felt he could take out Sasuke with ease!

"Why... are you helping me?"

**"You amuse me, boy. If I see you fail, it gives me a good chuckle but to see you actually prevail give me an impression that you aren't as insipid as regular humans." **Naruto's teeth gritted as the monster's insult slapped him not once--- not twice but three times.

"You betta be glad that I'm accepting your rent, fox." He said with a huff. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

**"The same way you came..." **Kyuubi's smirk was the last thing he saw before he saw darkness and then the real world.

---

He gasped as the focus was gone, his concentration was broken and already, he could feel the painfully warm chakra flow. How he could channel it, was a mystery. It felt natural, like he had used this power way in his lifetime. The only time he used it is... when he killed Haku...

He could feel himself dig deeper in sorrow. Haku was the only human who understood at the time, which his own teammates who he knew for almost more than one month before he met Haku, which was in one hour and thirty minutes in their battle. He could never felt so ashamed of his teammates. Even though he was out here for practicing the techniques so he could get Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke's admiration, he didn't want only just them to look in awe, but the whole damn village to look in awe. And so with that, he got up and closed his eyes. Summoning the spiritually and mentally energies in his hand, the boy summoned the **Rasengan** to his right hand. It still stressed him to hold it while thinking and contacting the demonic force inside him.

'Hey, fucking demon! Give me some of your chakra, now!!'

He could mentally hear a throaty chuckle before shrouds of dark blood red and orange came to his hand. The boy could feel it; the power that rose in him, how he felt as the power came it... it felt good. A darkly beautiful feeling and yet, prone to be ugly as the night's shadow, dark like the mind of the demon in him. Naruto felt a lovely feeling to laugh... and laugh darkly. The influence of Kyuubi was yet again, too great to pass over. And when influence came, so did this new technique.

There, the **Rasengan**formed to typhoon in the hand of the boy.

Naruto would be lying if he didn't say he liked it.

'This power... it's good to be true! And yet, I stand... Kyuubi's influence and power is too much to control.' And suddenly, feelings and the past came up. He didn't want to be forced again to live it but dark thoughts came again.

How they tortured him...

How they plagued him...

How they laughed at him...

And nobody was brave even or even filled with sympathy to come and save him...

Which he secretly hated them. He couldn't help it. A human feels hatred when nobody could help, comfort or pity them. A human was always filled with hatred... that's why they were sad, cruel creatures. Naruto may have a demon in him, but did they all? Did we all?

He hated his mother.

He hated his father.

He hated anybody who breathed his way, who didn't understand him or try.

He hated anybody who didn't see beyond their souls, to see a tattered and torn boy, too selfish to see beyond themselves, to indulge in their greed and hungers...

Lastly, he hated himself for not trying to force them to see, for letting Kyuiubi make him hated them again.

And so, with all that rage and anger and agony and depression; every evil and negative he felt...

Pain.

Anger.

Malice.

Depression.

And so with that, he forced into the ball of evil intents and shoved into a tree. The following happened. It didn't not leave a giant hole inside a tree like the regular chakrous ball would do, but it destroyed any remains of a portion he was in. Trees were demolished, destroyed; the shape of a perfect plant, now parted into thousands of wood chucks. And with that, the boy could not hold in anymore of his glee and prance around like a monkey, not knowing that the influence was still so much there.

How pitiful...

---

Fin...

Author's Note: This was inspired by you, ladies and gentlemen. It's not a one-shot, and I will be doing new chapters, very soon.

Personally, I do not care for the size but rather words said. As you can see it's more a satire work with being more on the humorous side. Soon, I will get to this... I promise this time around. Now as you can see, I wanted to do a story with Kyuubi being more malicious as his demon title would say. There's really no pairings, so don't ask, please? Naruto's not really stupid as gullible to actually believe a demon would be crossing his (hypothetically speaking ) fingers and actually planning something big.

I hope you like or at least interested in this introduction. The title doesn't seem like it should be, right?

See ya. I don't own this series (Naruto) and to be asked to be put this down, I will.


	2. Changed! Influenced

A Perfect Reason Why You Shouldn't Play With the Devil Or How I Became A Teenage Meat Puppet For A Nine Tailed Fox

By Ryu No Sendo Tenshi

Chapter 2: Changed! Influence Too Great to Resist!

_The Children of God; the Humans were never trusted with highly power or the fate of the world would be in the hands of fools. In their primal nature, they will kill each other... but in this situation, this certain human was not dealing with higher power but power opposed to our God (or Gods whatever your religion), this human was dealing with demonic power... power that would soon change him..._

He could remember how this new power flowed through his veins... well it was not new to him but when he used this power, he used it to save the lives of his teammates and perhaps the whole village... but could he really say he liked them like that? He was inwardly afraid his hatred will grow too strong and that would change him but the Nine Tailed Demon's influence was giving his darker side more power and the human side would die between the evil.

He heard a voice scoff. **'It's funny how you humans say that being humane or humanly means you are justifiable, righteous and rightful.'**

He tried shutting the demon's voice in his mind as he sighed. He looked into his wallet. It was filled with a bundle of bills of currency he acquired from the millions of D-Rank Missions with the two of his teammates. He yawned but it was for a better cause. Although he was tired, he accomplished creating the **Rasengan** (okay, his version but still, the **Rasengan**) and now, Tsunade-baachan had no choice but to admit that he was a strong warrior and give that necklace of her to his. Maybe that would fetch a hefty price, his crazed ninja sensei, Jiraiya did say that it could afford the mountains themselves. He could imagine the ramen he would be swimming in---literally! Maybe he could afford a new house and some new clothing and everything! He drooled of having new minty-condition orange coats, orange shirts, orange pants, orange everything!!

**'Oh please human, I wish I could shut off this connect with you so I don't hear this insolence and insipid thinking about filling your belly with wet egg noddles and a horrid color such as your "humanly" color-coordinated ways.'**

'What's your beef with humankind anyway?' He asked the demon.

**'I know they taste like beef... or maybe chewed up, charred beef? Hmmm...'**

Naruto almost screamed in frustration. 'No, you idiotic fox! I mean, what's your problem with humankind?!!'

**'They are barbaric and act on impulse.' **It simply said.****

He scoffed. 'Demons are the same way. You demons parade on this planet as if you own it.'

**'We do, you fool... I was to see to that but that insufferable human you know as the Yondaime was the prime benefactor of my imprisonment in this cage. It seems so childish and yet, I have to give to him, the human was perhaps had the intelligence of a lowly demon and the power too.'**

'Don't you dare ruin the memory of the Fourth Hokage!!' Naruto yelled.

That's when he heard a dark laugh. **'It's funny how you are inspired by not only the benefactor of my imprisonment, but the prime benefactor of your pain.'**

This made Naruto stop thinking for a second. Even a slight reference to his past, was harsh and filled with agonizing memories but he recollected his mind, clearing the voice of Kyuubi for now.

Today was yesterday's tomorrow. Today was the day to show the old blond woman one. To show her how strong he was. He was out the bed, jumping to the wooden floor board with a slightly loud sound but the way Jiraiya was sleeping, his snore was louder. Soon, he would show her. Naruto almost growled as the thoughts of weakness came in. He remembered when they themselves portrayed him as a weakling, to take advantage of him. He didn't like it; he did far to like it. He would dream for power to wipe his enemies out, he hated humankind. They didn't understand, not naturally, which why he hated them and he hated himself. He had no love for people who didn't suffer like him. He had no true friends, fiends of course.

Sakura Haruno, the girl he supposedly crushed on, he deeply hated her for not trying to understand. She didn't suffer, she had family and still has it. A taste of it and he was sorry he hated her but it was too much to lie about. She would come with biting insults and then hurl herself at the Uchiha. He hated that, he hated that she didn't try to like him. She never could be counted on and couldn't count on him. She knew of nothing of his feelings.

Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who he had a rivalry with but supposedly respected and envied. There was no doubt he envied him but it was because he had a taste of family before they were shut away by greater forces but his respect was never for him. The boy threw away constantly threw away the respect of everybody to keep to himself. He said he was a lone wolf, an alpha but Naruto could remember nights when the boy cried in his sleep about his family, the longing for friends that he could cherish. The boy suffered but not enough and had many chances to get respect. In reality, the boy was no stronger than himself, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi Hatake, the man who knew of this situation the most but he tried to forget it. His hatred for him was tenfold higher than that of Sasuke and Sakura. He knew the man who haunted his dreams, the man who vicious caused this curse upon him. He couldn't bare the man who was his ninja teacher. He wanted him to...

Naruto trailed off, not believing what he was thinking about. These people were his teammates! If he couldn't stick by them, who could he stick by? He had nothing but them, a few others and all the supporters of the ramen stand, Ichiraku. He need to learn how to have deference for them at least.

But the lust for power was just too much. And he knew this would probably make him in serious trouble today.

As soon as he put that **Rasengan**--- that, that raw discharge of power displayed on the battlefield into the solar plexus of one Kabuto, everything changed. This was Naruto's first and most bloodiest kill. The closest kill he had when him and Haku battled each other with much honor but the beginning of Kyuubi's presence in Naruto started to show and that made him the damning one. When he put the power ball to the silver hair shark that was Kabuto, the torso of him practically exploded with that "grenade" that the demonic carrier had in his hands. Kyuubi's words lived up to its hype; destructive, killer, annihilation and oh-so-demonic. 

Comically, whether or not Naruto thought of this with serious, grimness or just for kicks, Kabuto had a lot of blood in him. When the attack into him, his torso was conversed into a melt part of his body. The radiation was amazing, so amazing that Naruto at this. His torso melt off his body, his blood spattered the ground and practically, the torso exploded with guts flying, cells rapidly dying at the heat and it left a charcoal color on the... remains of Kabuto. His head, not attached anymore, left out a tongue with saliva drawing off the tongue. His arms and legs were still there but parallel from themselves. Like said before there was really nothing left of the torso except the melting of it and what was inside of it.

When this happened, the radiation was detected by the four other ninjas. Jiraiya's eyes widened at this. Tsunade froze in fear of not only blood but this new fear of just anybody exploding and then the remains melting off the radiation. Shizune, no longer keeping her neutral stance as a ninja, vomited right there for this was too much. Naruto looked down at his bloodied fingers with still the chakra off the ball still there. It was visible, not like other weak chakra. The nine-tails' power was too unique. It shimmered and omitted blood red/dark orange. For the first time in his life, Naruto fainted but not of being tired physically but mentally fearful of what he he has done.

---

_In his subconscious..._

'What... what is this? Wha... what the hell did I just do?!!'

Naruto screamed out in the dark. 'Hello? Hello?! Kyuubi, get out here!!'

A voice ringed out in the darkness. **'So... do you like it?'**

'What the fuck is wrong with you?! You.. you made me kill him!! I didn't want to kill him!!' Naruto yelled at the intangible voice. A smirk and toothy grin smiled at him in the darkness.

**'Aww.. pitiful human is crying he first killed somebody. Is that what you insufferable fleshbags do as ninja? Mercenaries in the dark, assassins in the light, killers altogether and yet, you ponder and think that you are actually higher in good grace than demonic forces? Blasphemy, true blasphemy!!'**

'You didn't make me kill him, you made him slaughter him!!'

**'I didn't make you use my ball of destruction. You actually believe that he wasn't going to be demolished like that tree you used this power on? And I actually thought you could maintain some intelligence. What a shame really.'**

'I hate you!' He panted out and then screamed again. 'You are the cause of this. I want my life back, give me my life back!!'

**'I again didn't do this to you, fool. It was not even in your hands to begin with. Your late leader, the Yondaime did this to you. You thought I would be a demon on your side, to show you some ounce of sympathy or empathy. You are worthless indeed!! Oh how would I do just want to smite off this plane of existence but at last, this seal prevents me to doing so. I shall not weep for those who do not need the weeping.'**

'Why do you just die?! Why? Why? Why?' Naruto sobbed pitifully at the sneering mouth of the demon who smiled dangerously. 'Why was it me who was chosen? Why was I the one who was a prospect?'

**'You were the only trash available. You had no family, no love, you were just some spawn off a whore on a street who would rather fuck another for some Opium then have you as her son. You were there, he wanted to get rid of you.'**

'What... what are saying?' He stuttered at this relevation. The demon only smiled more broader.

**'Is it obvious, fleshling. You are the son of Yondaime. You are the spawn of the man who seal me inside of your navel. You are his illegitimate son, the son of a father who fucked a whore on the street to create you. Doesn't this make sense? As a man would tell his priest, he confessed this to me as if I was a child of the gods. He was legally married to a woman he tried to love but fucked a prostitute to relent all that lust and sexual energy for his wife wanted no offspring. Your mother was a woman he picked off the street and fucked in a hotel.' **The horror on Naruto's face was just filling Kyuubi with bliss.

'N-No. Lies, all lies!!'

**'True evil speaks no lies, boy. It is true as the world you live in: cruel and undeserving!!'**

Hatred... rage... anger transgressing the stars themselves hit the boy and he howled in pain. Red chakra rapped around him, making features of himself change. He thought this. 'What... w**ha**t's h**appening** to **meeeeeeeeee?!!!**'

**'What's to happen, my child. You are being swallowed in the vortex of darkness you presented.' **Simply said by the warped demon.****

'It-**It**-I**t's you!!**' Naruto snarled. Kyuubi smiled.

**'No, my fool. It's you. This is the self-loathing, world-hatred built up by you. I was the only bystander for such evil to come. Perhaps this evil was more malign that mines. I watch for many years and yesteryears to see you swallow this pain, this anger and agony itself as I waited for it corrupted you and now, it has come.'**

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ARGH!!!! HELP ME, GOD!!!**' The power omitted off the boy and all Kyuubi did was smile.

How pitiful.

---

Fin...

Author's Note: Did you like it, hate it, thought this was okay but had some confusing/major mistakes in it? Tell me now.

As said before, I'm focusing on this and "Shift Phase" the most. There is no true pairings for the main "fiend" that is Naruto. When I mean "true", I mean this is only the start of the malice that is in this story. No reformations of Naruto will be made after this. No Naruto-going-to-be-good-and-help-mankind, so don't ask. I don't own Naruto but I wish I did. It would truly be twisted in my visions. Ta-ta for now, my lovely maggots.


	3. Enter! Malicious Behavior Part 1

A Perfect Reason Why You Shouldn't Play With the Devil Or How I Became A Teenage Meat Puppet For A Nine Tailed Fox

By Ryu No Sendo Tenshi

Chapter 3: Enter! Malicious Behavior Anyone? (Part 1)

_The higher powers are described as good and all-knowing, however at times this is falsely state albeit a little exaggerated. Some gods lacked compassion, sympathy and the glory that presented unto them by mankind. These gods laugh as the human scurry to pray and worship them, all in the while they plan the day they smite them down from the humanly lives and destroy family. Certain if the Gods were not happy with mankind, mankind could be not happy themselves. The most in the world a God hates is one who challenges their power. The nine-tailed fox and his gang of other tailed powerhouse demons challenged their powers almost every waking day and as their revenge for the demon recking the Gods' sanctuaries and altars, they take pleasure off hurting the Kyuubi which was now imprisoned in a helpless boy, seeking any source of power, which is why there was no more angels for young Naruto Uzumaki or no more Gods._

"He's sweating..."

"Should we wake him up? I mean, he could need our help." A worry voice ringed out. Another scoffed.

"What? With a nightmare, let the boy sleep."

"Now, now, he could have a fever. Feel his head."

A pale but yet lithe and beautiful hand grasped the forehead of the sweating and moaning boy who lied their for almost the whole day. She winced and brought her snaking hand back to her kimono. "He's burning!! I never seen something like this."

Another woman grasp the head of the boy and came to the same conclusion. "Ow... I have a feeling that this do with the nine tails."

"Really? I thought it was the muffin man." Black coal eyes rolled. "He's been like this all day ever since he killed--- destroyed Orochimaru's accomplice. He's probably suffering from the shock of it. Give him some space."

Tsunade, the blond haired woman sighed. "I guess I lost the bet."

"Yeah... but something tells me that this is bigger than a bet. I mean, didn't you sense that chakra early today."

Shizune gasped. "You don't mean..."

"Yep... the Kyuubi." Tsunade said as she sat on the bed next to the boy. "It's a wonder why is its getting contact with the brat here."

Jiraiya snickered and laughed nervously. "Hehe... yeah... about that... before we came here, I was teaching him to control the demon's chakra and-"

Tsunade looked at him with a fatal glimpse. Shizune even glared. "I'm going to act like you didn't just say that." Tsunade deadpanned.

"Jiraiya-sama, how could you say that?! The Kyuubi's power is out of hands to be controlled. Minato-sama could barely seal him inside Naruto-kun. There is no restraints to that kind of power!!"

"Look, we gotta find a way. I didn't throw Naruto off a cliff just for kicks. It was to teach him to relinquish the power of Kyuubi!" Jiraiya defended himself. Tsunade stood up and put her hands on her hips and got in Jiraiya's aging face with a fierce growl. Grabbing the "bag of bones" that was Jiraiya on the collar, she let out her anger.

"And what if he didn't get Kyuubi to cooperate with him?! You would have to explain to Konoha why is he dead!! And believe me, Minato would kick your ass knowing that you killed his-" She wanted to finish this but the groaning of said boy they were talking about was coming back from his beauty sleep.

"Naruto-kun!!" Shizune exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Oh god..." He murmured. "Shizune... Jiraiya-sensei... Tsunade... where are we?"

Tsunade let Jiraiya dropped to the floor (not caring for Jiraiya's pain and walked to the boy. "You alright, brat?"

"I... I'm alright..." He said quietly but under his breath, his sentence followed. "..._so, it was a dream_... _thank god._"

Jiraiya wondered something the rest didn't. 'Since when he called me "Jiraiya-sensei" or the old crane "Tsunade"? Something is off about this...'

But Jiraiya looked at his student with some care. "Hey kid, you been sleeping some good sleep."

"How long?" He asked very sullenly.

"For some hours now. It's evening time. We're back in the hotel, brat."

"What happened with Orochimaru and... Kabuto?" He was hesitant to find out.

Tsunade answered with grimness. "Well, Orochimaru didn't get very far away. We got him and now, he's captured by the forces of Konohagakure, ."

"And Kabuto...?"

She waited a little, not knowing how to put it. Finally came out, the harsh truth of reality. "He's dead, Naruto."

"I... I killed him, didn't I?"

Nobody offered a response, all looking to the side. Naruto sadly smiled and looked down, his bangs covering his face now. "So, it wasn't a dream... then..." He remembered in his subconscious form as Kyuubi's power rapped around him and almost suffocated him until he came back to conscious. "...that did happen," He whispered. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Naruto. The first kill is always the damning. You don't always have to kill, you know. It's alright, you'll get through this. I understand that he was your friend." Jiraiya persuaded.

"No... He was a traitor to Konoha and he's got what he deserved." He reassured them and smiled faintly but surely fake. "I'm alright, guys."

But he wasn't shocked and sweating over the kill, it was rather how the demon's power almost swallow him whole and then made up lies about his mother and father. He didn't know about his mother or father, demons always lie...

**'But don't humans lie also, Naruto?' **Naruto tried his best to not listen to the fiend in orange with its voice sounding like a woman cooing. **'Aww... Naruto, don't be like that. We both what you want. You want to use my power. Power to slaughter, power to kill. You and me know why you were laughing about that silver traitor being demolished by your—no, **_**our **_**attack now. You loved how you destroyed somebody who betray your trust. You loved how somebody suffer unlike you all the time.'**

'Don't listen, don't listen.' Naruto tried to shut out its voice but its

**'You have to listen soon, my child, soon and when you do take the power bestow by me.' **He gasped out loud as he saw an image of a fox-tailed woman, naked with flawless skin, blood red lips and demonic smile on her face. **'You can have me...'**

He started to breath hard but contained it. He felt Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded and wiped his brow with the sweat trickling down it. "So, when are we getting back to the village?"

"In a few days. We wanted to spend some time out here." He exclaimed out loud with happiness but he whispered the last thing in Naruto's ear. "And I want to get a chance to collect some 'research', hehe..." He giggled but his mouth started to hurt. "Ow, dammit, okay, okay, my bad!!"

"Freakin' pervert. We, as in Shizune and me want to collect our bearings, spend some time here. After all, this would probably benefit you too, Naruto. Maybe get some rest and do some training. I know Jiraiya is going to teach you something, right, Jiraiya?"

"Oh most definitely, Tsunade-hime!! Ow!" The old pervert held his head in pain.

Tsunade reeled his fist back from the bonking she gave Jiraiya. "Don't call me that."

Naruto laughed at them with the black haired woman named Shizune giggling herself. This itself brought Naruto out his fear, little by little but Kyuubi's voice still remained in that seductive woman's voice. As the rest laughed, he stopped to look at his hands as they were back to their regular humanly form and he still was stable. He had to smile at that... all a dream, thank god, he thought. Thank god indeed. The power... even if he wanted power, this was just too much for him and it scared him. Something about that voice; The Nine-Tailed demon was surely trying to make him go insane. Using that damn voice on a hormonal teenager. Truly the life of his was suffering...

Naruto laughed however, more with the irony and grimness of the situation than with them as a whole. That demon was too real...

...

Naruto, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade never noticed the small blood red rings swirling in Naruto's pupil, minuscule from all of the world.

---

When they entered the village back in a few days, things were lighter and more sane for Naruto. Even if he got his daily glares from the village and had to ignore a few persuading voices from the male/female or what Kyuubi was. The demon was more a hassle these days and it seemed like it was no end to the cooing voice of _It_. That's only what Naruto could call it: _It_. 

The yellow haired boy got up in the morning, looking around his house. The apartment held the only hope had in this world, the home that he require to stay stable. He tried best too. The apartment was the cleanest Naruto could make it: the smells were gone, everything were spaced out, not cluttered and he had washed his clothing out or whatever he had left. When he was out of the village, Tsunade sent her star-pupil to go shopping with him and brought himself some new things like a few darker colors, thanks to being vehemently "persuaded" by Tsunade and Jiraiya to wear clothing fit for a practical ninja instead of a circus clown. He pouted at their raging but he was glad he gotten this; his reliable but old and ancient almost jacket deserved a well-thought-out break from its duties.

Now he had a dark blue and black striped jacket with a gray-inside color, full of warm cotton for those cold days and having a blue hood, closely resembling the other jacket (minus the hood of course). He had the same styled and colored pants and matching colored ninja sandals but not any holes to show his toes like before. Now, it was closed. He smiled at himself and blew a kiss at himself in the mirror.

"Who that delicious man in that mirror?" He pointed at himself. Reaching for his trademark headband and Tsunade's priceless, emerald crystal necklace (he still hasn't figure what to do with it, so he'll keep it around his neck), he stopped and looked again in his (cracked) mirror. "Oh what's this." He looked at his spikes. His hair was noticeably a shade darker, like more a dirty and gritter version of his cornflower hairdo. Some of it had damning red streaks hidden in the fields of cornflowers. Then, it seemed more longer than before. However, he didn't think too much of it, maybe he can pass it off as it was his natural color or he dyed it twice and the time he spent with the three he was with, he could say he picked up something to help grow it out. He whistled however because it looked even better than before.

"I'm just, simple said, perfect." He laughed and put his hair up to fit on the headband. 

Then put the dangling necklace on his neck, under the gray tank-top he had on, slipped on his jacket and went outside, locking his door. He grinned and headed to his normal training spot. Today was the day he showed why he was the number-one surprising ninja!!

---

(Ninja Training Grounds Seven)

The raven haired Uchiha and the pink haired Haruno sat on a single rock as the Uchiha rested his eyes and the Haruno was straining her jade eyes to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed and giggled as she said his name. Pausing, trying to gather strength to speak to him."Would you... like to go on a date with me? I found a nice little spot to-"

"Sakura?" Sasuke said dully. Her eyes quickly darted to his, adoring and as quick as she looked at him, answered.

"Yes, Sasuke-kuunnn?" She dragged at, trying to be as cute as she could be for him.

"What was my answer last time you tried to asked me out?" She thought to herself for a minute, trying to come up with an answer and then she threw it out there.

"Well, you said, 'Sakura, I rather date Naruto than you' but I get it, Sasuke." She said cheerfully.

He sighed inwardly. 'Good, I don't have chew her out when she get it.' But Sasuke would soon learn what she thought he meant by what he said.

"I'm sure you mean, 'Sakura, I want to date you but I'm too shy to do so.' It's okay, my love." She grabbed him in a crushing hug. She latched onto him as she rubbed her body on him suggestively. "I wanted you also! So let's-"

"No, Sakura. I refuse to." He deadpanned. 'And you are the smart coming from the academy. More like the most annoying. Naruto and you are a couple made in hell.' He scoffed in his mind as he felt the girl detach off him, saddened by his refusal.

"O...oh..." She said with depression. She would stay like this however until their teammate came, bursting with his usual energy that both Sakura and Sasuke was annoying.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM SEVEN!!!"

"Oh boy." Sasuke palmed his face in. 'Great, another annoying teammate. At least I can suffer him more than Mrs. "Uchiha-Haruno" over there.' He thought with malice for Sakura.

"NARUTO, SHADDUP, YA FREAK!!" Sakura hollered back at the screeching yellow monkey. He quiet down and stared over them.

"So, how was your week off, guys?" Naruto cheerfully said, not even calling Sasuke a bastard or reclaiming that he loved Sakura or actually caring that Sakura just screamed . Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura sneezed in embarassment.

"Well, me and Sasuke-kun was having some fun over the weekend together." Sakura brightly smiled.

"More like Sakura was stalking me." Sasuke loudly murmured to give Naruto the message, Sakura blushed with shame. Naruto grinned.

"I been... training."

Sasuke scoffed. "You, training? That doesn't go well with each other."

Sakura nodded with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun is right. You aren't going any stronger than Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

Some way, he ignored her and Sasuke's comments. "Well, I came up with a technique more than just training my body. I swear its super powerful!!"

"Probably some stupid attack." The Uchiha commented.

"Yeah!" Sakura followed. Naruto still had that grin on his face.

"You'll see." Naruto simply said and sat down on a rock next to the two. He grinned as he looked down. 'Yep, you all see when I beat the crap out of Sasuke, mwhahaha!!!' Naruto thought with some malice but toned it down, trying to make himself see that he didn't want to kill the Uchiha.

Soon, Kakashi, the sensei, came to Team Seven.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed, making Sasuke and Hatake cringe and cover their ears. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Ah, I see that you are in good spirits today, that's good. Now, we got some work to do."

"What kinda of mission today? A stupid D-Ranked one?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, Naruto. Today, you get a mission you all want. A mission to challenge you. A B-Rank mission." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto whooped in the air. "Hurray, I get to kick some butt today!! Hurray!!" While Naruto was prancing around like a ballerina, Sasuke grinned himself and Sakura froze.

"S-Sensei," She stuttered. "Is this going to be killing somebody?"

"No, no, Sakura. I don't think you guys are ready for that. No, all we got to do is get some very important documents to Sunagakure."

"Sunagakure?! Gaara!!" Sakura said with worry and Sasuke looked worried himself. Naruto really didn't have a care in the world, still dancing in the background. Kakashi waved his hands.

"Not to worry, Sakura. After the altercation with the Suna-Oto-Konoha War, Sunagakure has become a valued ally of this village."

"Well, what's the documents for?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi answered that question.

"Well, this documents are the documents to settle the treaty for good. For the documents were lost, destroyed or misplaced, there would be no stopping another war between us. The shipping of these documents to Sunagakure itself would be ranked a C-Rank mission but there could be bandits on the way, just like the mission in Wave Country. We will make our way to a small city called Zaku Valley, southeast of the Konohan South Gate."

"What's there in Zaku Valley? I thought we got to give the papers to Sunagakure." Naruto said, sitting down now. Sasuke sneered at him.

"Oh, now you're listening, idiot?"

"Enough, Sasuke. Naruto, good question actually. You don't go with the flow all the time without asking question." The scarecrow congratulated the boy who was now sticking his tongue out at Sasuke, blowing raspberries at the boy, who ignored him with a cool attitude. Sakura screamed at Naruto.

"Naruto, stop acting childish and listen to Kakashi-sensei!!" She screeched. Naruto rolled his eyes but heeded her words and listen to Kakashi.

"Yes, thank you Sakura. As I was saying, Zaku Valley is a small city built for one thing: A railroad system. This system of trains was built to carry cargo to other mainstream villages around the world but its benefactors have opened a train to the public. The train would head to Sunagakure immediately. The journey itself to Zaku City would take a few hours but the train riding from the city to Sunagakure will take one day. We will be riding on the coast's side, for the train isn't quite allowed to enter a country without its approval. All we have to is hand the papers to the Kazekage and the mission is complete."

Naruto smiled. "Great. That will give me a chance to visit Gaara and his siblings."

Sakura groaned. "Figures you would be friends with a freak like Gaara."

Kakashi continued on. "We will be leaving at the end of day, at 7:00 PM, after I sign us out with Godaime." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned at the thought of Tsunade and her pupil, Shizune. They were good people... probably the only good people.

"You guys got four hours until that time. Maybe take a nap, train a little, and I mean, a little. We don't want to drag you there. Get your things packed and get for tonight. See ya!!" Kakashi said, poofing in gray smoke. A little too much. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke tried to defog the smoke as they coughed terribly.

"Darn that scarecrow!!" Naruto said, flailing and trying his best to fan the smoke away with his face, cough up a storm.

After the smoke was gone, Sakura started talking. "Ah, only four hours before the mission, some luck. I got to go tell my mom but she can wait." Sakura's hands went into a praying stance in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to get something to eat?"

"No, I'm going to rest up. Naruto... I will see you later, yes?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused for a second.

"Uh, sure, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, ('With a small smile', Naruto questioned in his mind) and left the grounds with his hand in his white shorts. Only Sakura and the still confused Naruto stood. Sakura sighed, like predicting the future.

"Naruto, don't even ask me to go out with you, alright." She got no answer. "Naruto?" She turned to see Naruto already left, leaving her alone... and confused.

Pity? Indeed.

---

Fin...

Author's Note: Finally finished!!! Not so much of darkness in this chapter, more of a satire now. Now, Naruto's thinks that the power that he got from Kyuubi was just a nightmare but man, is he in a surprise. Kukuku!! Alrighty, I think I showed you some light "romance" in this chapter if I squinted it in. Remember, no romance at all in this story for real. It's not going to end happy, that's for sure and it's sure as hell, ain't going to stop. Team Seven got some problems in the near future. 

The next chapter is coming to two-three weeks. It's about Zaku City... and the new threat to Naruto's team. Ja ne!


End file.
